Remember When
by Mikan Kecil
Summary: Hinata mencintai Sasuke yang dia tahu kalau Sasuke menyatakan cinta kepada Sakura yang menyimpan perasaan cinta untuk Sasuke. Hinata tahu... Dan dia tidak bisa melepaskan Sasuke.


_"I love you."_

_"But you already have her."_

_"I know... I already knew that."_

.

.

.

_Just remember when it all began._

_._

_._

_._

**.**

**Disclaimer and Warning: applied.**

.

.

.

_Remember when we first met._

.

.

"Hinata!"

Ditengah kerumunan siswa yang sedang sibuk mengurus jalannya acara _bunkasai_ SMA membuat Hinata menjadi susah mencari tahu siapa yang memanggilnya barusan. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi membuat dia harus mendongak dan berjinjit saat seorang murid kelas C melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga," murid laki-laki itu sedikit kesulitan bernapas mungkin karena habis berlari, "Kau lihat Sasuke?"

Hinata yang sedang membawa sekardus kertas asturo menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Sa-Sasuke-kun? Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku butuh dia sekarang. Bisa tolong carikan? Mungkin kau tahu dimana dia."

Gadis itu terlihat sedang berpikir sejenak, sebelum mengangguk. "A-akan kuusahakan. Tapi tidak janji juga."

"Bagus. Sini biar kubawa," siswa yang menjadi ketua pelaksana _bunkasai_ itu menawarkan diri untuk menukar tugas dengan Hinata, menyodorkan tangannya untuk menerima kardus yang dibawa Hinata. "Terima kasih, ya."

"Sama-sama." Hinata mengangguk. Ia memutar haluan yang sebelumnya ingin pergi ke ruang multimedia kini bergegas menuju gedung sekolah yang berada di sisi timur gedung utama. Rok rampelnya bergoyang ketika langkah kakinya semakin bergerak cepat.

Angin musim semi yang sedang berhembus pelan membuat helaian hitam-ungu yang sengaja tergerai itu menari indah pada punggung mungilnya. Ia tersenyum saat berjalan di koridor penghubung antar gedung. Di sana, meski samar ia bisa melihat dan tahu kalau siswa yang sedang berdiri itu adalah Sasuke.

Entah apa yang dia lakukan di sana, tapi sudah tidak aneh lagi bagi Hinata kalau Sasuke suka berada di tempat sepi dan jarang tersentuh dari jangkauan siswa yang lain.

Hinata semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia memutari belakang gedung utama sekolah menuju gudang penyimpan keperluan belajar yang berada percis di belakang gedung utama.

Benar itu adalah Sasuke. Senyuman Hinata semakin mengembang, pipinya merona dan ada helaan napas lega yang membuat dadanya mengembang kemudian mengempis.

"Sasu_—__"_

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan panggilannya, apa yang ia dengar saat ini membuatnya tersentak kaget dan tidak percaya.

.

.

_"Aku menyukaimu."_

.

.

Suara itu, Hinata tahu suara siapa itu.

Tubuhnya menjadi kaku, bahkan kedua kakinya menjadi lemas seolah tidak mampu bertahan menopang dirinya lebih lama lagi. Tenggorokannya sakit, matanya terasa panas dan perutnya mual.

.

.

_"__Aku tidak bisa__... Kau sudah punya Hinata."_

.

.

Tangan kirinya membekap mulut, Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar saat ini. Dia percaya Sasuke. Tentu saja. Dan hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi, setelah apa yang Sasuke lakukan untuk Hinata, perkataannya barusan seperti hal yang tidak masuk diakal.

Bilang kalau ini hanya mimpi, kalau nanti Hinata membuka kedua matanya visual ini akan menghilang secepat kilat.

Perlahan, dia menjauh. Berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri. Melupakan alasan kenapa Hinata mencari Sasuke. Dia sudah tidak memperdulikan hal itu.

Dia, Hinata...

Butuh menangis, agar tumpahan air matanya dapat menghilangkan kekecawaan hatinya. Namun, kenapa hatinya malah semakin perih. Rasanya bagaikan teriris dan disiram oleh air garam.

Ini lebih menyeramkan daripada mimpi buruk yang pernah menghantui tiap tidurnya.

Kenapa ini mesti terjadi dengannya, dengan Sasuke dan—teman yang sudah lama ia kenal. Kesalahan apa yang sudah Hinata perbuat sehingga ia mendapatkan hukuman seperti ini.

Saat itu adalah awal musim gugur bagi cinta Hinata—dan Sasuke.

.

.

_Remember when you smiled and I blushed._

.

.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa?"

"..."

"Aku... merasa tidak enak dengan Hinata."

"Biar aku yang jelaskan semua." Wajah Sasuke berubah serius. Ada guratan gusar yang menyambangi wajah tampannya.

"Itu akan membuat dia terluka."

"Aku tahu, itu resikonya."

"Sasuke—"

"Cepat atau lambat, semuanya akan berakhir. Permasalahannya hanya pada waktu."

.

.

_Remember when the wind was blowing and you're standing outside waiting for me._

.

.

Sekolah dan kelas menjadi hal yang berbeda untuk Hinata. Tempo hari Hinata selalu bersemangat bila berangkat ke sekolah. Dia selalu antusias setiap pagi menyambut hangat awal harinya. Ada perasaan rindu dan nyaman bila Hinata mengingat akan ada sahabat dekatnya dan Sasuke di sana.

Kali ini semua berubah menjadi tidak berbentuk. Seperti sebuah guci _porcelain_ berhiaskan lukisan cantik yang jatuh kemudian hancur tak beraturan.

Hati Hinata juga rapuh. Sama seperti guci porcelain itu, bila pecah butuh usaha yang sulit untuk mengembalikannya ke bentuk semula. Bahkan melakukan hal itu seperti hal tidak mungkin.

Semalam Hinata berharap kalau mentari tidak akan terbit sehingga dia tidak usah datang ke sekolah. Tidak akan mengingat kembali kenyataan kalau Sasuke: seseorang yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama hampir empat tahun, menjadi seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Sasuke yang selalu berusaha membuat Hinata tersenyum, Sasuke yang sama pula yang membuat Hinata-nya menangis.

Tapi sekali lagi, ini ada sebuah kenyataan, bukan bayangan fana yang dapat berubah sesuai keinginannya.

Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, Hinata harus menjalaninya.

.

.

_Remember when the sun sets, you held my hand._

.

.

Hinata tahu, semestinya bukan begini. Tidak begini. Ada perasaan aneh ketika dia menoleh ke samping. Harusnya bukan dia yang duduk di antara mereka berdua. Di antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

Lalu dia harus apa?

Marah?

Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Mereka punya hak atas perasaan masing-masing. Jadi siapa dan hal apa yang harus dipermasalahkan?

Menangis?

Oh demi Tuhan! Sudah terlalu sering dia menangis.

Berkata?

Lidahnya terlalu kelu walau hanya mengeluarkan satu huruf. Lagi pula siapa yang mau mendengarkannya.

Meja persegi itu dikelilingi oleh para siswa menengah Mouen yang saling duduk berhadapan. Permukaan meja dipenuhi oleh beberapa mangkuk, bungkus makanan ringan dan botol-botol minuman soda.

Tawaan dan ejekan terlontar begitu saja ditujukan untuk sahabat yang lain. Mereka semua bagai melupakan satu sosok yang duduk di sisi ujung meja.

"Hinata,"—kita tahu kalau gadis yang sedang menahan tangisnya itu bernama Hinata. Yang seharusnya terang seperti arti namanya. Bukan redup. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata berusaha keras untuk tersenyum meski akan terlihat aneh. Bibirnya seolah kaku saat membentuk sebuah lengkungan berbentuk senyuman. Biasanya dia tidak pernah merasa terbebani bila harus tersenyum, kenapa saat ini tidak?

Hinata berharap dia adalah seorang aktris yang dapat dengan mudah menutupi perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku..." dia merasakan ada tatapan yang tertuju langsung ke dirinya. Dan dia tahu darimana tatapan itu. "... Tidak apa-apa."

Benar 'kah tidak apa-apa?

Ino yang duduk persis di depan Hinata hanya mengangguk, diam. Tidak berniat bertanya lebih lanjut ketika dia menyadari ada pandangan aneh yang diarahkan Sasuke ke Hinata. Dia khawatir, Ino yakin Sasuke khawatir. Tapi ada yang lain selain perasaan khawatir itu. Entah 'lah, Ino tidak bisa menebak dengan benar.

"Yakin?" kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya. Dan Hinata hanya mengangguk. Tidak sanggup berkata karena dia akan menangis kalau melakukannya.

Di balik meja, tangan kanan Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata. Akan membuat Hinata jauh lebih baik, itu yang Sasuke kira. Namun tidak tahu 'kah dia bahwa saat ini Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis. Di depan Sasuke, di depan Sakura dan di depan temannya yang lain.

Di sisi lain, Sakura juga hanya bisa diam. Enggan menanyakan keadaan Hinata karena matanya lebih dulu melihat hal yang menyekik tenggorokannya. Tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

Sakura tahu Sasuke adalah pacar Hinata. Dia menyayangi Hinata dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Sakura tahu dan dia cemburu.

.

.

_Remember when the first time you kissed me, on my forehead and fireworks shining in the night sky_.

.

.

Sasuke melihat Hinata. Masih dengan cara sama seperti yang dulu-dulu. Dia tidak tahu yang sebenarnya, tapi caranya melihat Hinata, itu semakin membuatnya terluka. Membuka kembali sayatan tipis yang sudah mulai memulih.

Sasuke tidak berkata apapun tentang—entah 'lah, Hinata kurang yakin, namun dengan tatapan itu, Sasuke seolah memberitahu semuanya kepada Hinata. Seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka lebar, siap untuk dibaca Hinata tiap lembarnya.

Hinata menelan ludahnya. Berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum ketika Sasuke menoleh, dan dia tidak membalas senyuman Hinata. Sudah terbiasa, itu yang Hinata rasakan. Oh, ada perasaan baru, terluka yang bergabung di hatinya.

Dia pura-pura tidak tahu. _Well_—sebenarnya dia memang tidak ingin tahu.

Hinata mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Sekuat tenaga menghilangkan rasa sakit di dadanya. Dia tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali Hinata dan Sasuke pulang bareng seperti saat ini. Berjalan bersampingan di jalan. Sudah cukup lama. Bukan, bukan lama tidak pulang bareng karena sibuk atau apa, namun pulang bareng dengan sosok Sasuke yang Hinata kenal dulu. Yang kini berbeda dan menjadi orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Dia mendengar keramaian yang ada di sekitarnya. Deru mesin mobil, celotehan pejalan kaki, dan detak jantungnya sendiri. Hinata menunduk, semakin menunduk. Poni tebalnya sampai menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata mengkerjap, perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Entah sudah berapa kali Hinata berbohong hari ini.

Mulut Sasuke terbuka, kemudian menutup. Hinata masih menunggu dia berbicara. Namun Sasuke memilih diam, dan Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Dia berdiri di samping Hinata dan tidak mengatakan apapun setelah itu. Hinata tahu apa yang Sasuke pikirkan, dia sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Terpampang dari ekspresinya saat ini.

Sasuke... seseorang yang tidak akan pernah melukai hati Hinata. Dia tidak tahu, saat ini dia sudah melukai hatinya.

.

.

_Remember when... for the first time you made me cry._

.

.

Hujan baru saja berhenti ketika kelas hari itu dibubarkan.

Hinata menenteng tasnya dengan lesu. Dia ingin segera pulang. Berada lama-lama di sekolah membuatnya mual. Entah sejak kapan, namun perasaan yang mengganggu itu selalu muncul ketika bel pulang berbunyi.

Baru saja menapaki kakinya keluar pintu kelas, perasaan mual Hinata semakin menjadi ketika Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya. Dan Sakura, tentunya, mereka berdua sekelas. Oh, ada teman Sasuke yang lain. Dia Naruto.

"Kau sakit?" itu pertanyaan pertama ketika Sasuke sudah berada di samping Hinata. Masih pertanyaan sama ketika Sasuke mendapati wajah putih Hinata memucat.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Bahkan terlalu cepat sehingga membuat kepalanya pusing. Dia tahu tidak ada gunanya berbohong kepada Sasuke, karena pada akhirnya dia akan tahu.

Dan dia sadar, dia terlihat lebih pucat saat ini. "Aku hanya... sedikit pusing."

Kemudian, Hinata melihat itu.

Bagaimana cara Sakura melihat Sasuke yang menunjukkan rasa pedulinya kepada Hinata. Hinata tahu pandangan itu. Pandangan yang menunjukkan kalau Sakura terluka. Ketika Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata untuk digandengnya, dia tahu kalau Sakura masih melihat mereka. Sasuke khususnya. Hinata sendiri tidak tahu harus merasa apa tentang hal tersebut. Mungkin Hinata merasa sedikit senang karena Sakura terluka, tapi dia tidak bisa. Sakura adalah sahabat Hinata, dan ekspresi Sakura saat ini juga membuat dia terluka.

Ah, semua ini justru membuat Hinata benar-benar merasa pusing.

"Kau membawa obatmu 'kan?" tanya Sasuke. Dia mengkernyit saat mengecek temperatur Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Katanya.

Sasuke semakin mengkernyit sebelum mengendur ketika mendapati suhu badan Hinata tidak panas. "Okey. Aku akan mengantar 'mu pulang."

"Eh, aku kira kau masih ada pertemuan dengan klub?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Sebenarnya Hinata tidak yakin kalau dia memang bisa. Tapi dia hanya tidak ingin pulang bareng dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak usah khawatir," Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke. Menyengir lebar sambil berkata, "Dia bisa pulang bareng aku naek motor. Rumah kita searah 'kan." Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata yang terhalangin tubuh tinggi Sasuke.

Sejenak, Sasuke terlihat seperti kurang yakin. Dia seperti tidak setuju dengan ide Naruto. Tapi Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lain, dia tahu kalau Hinata menghindar untuk pulang bareng dengannya. Akhirnya, masih mengkernyit, Sasuke mengangguk. "Hati-hati..."

"Tentu."

.

.

_Remember when..._

.

.

Sakura menghela napas. Melihat kedua temannya yang menjauh. Dia bersiap pulang ke rumah ketika Sasuke mengikuti langkah kakiku dengan pandangannya.

"Kau pulang?"

Dia mengangguk sekali. Langkah kakinya berhenti setelah berjalan menjauhi Sasuke beberapa meter.

"_Well_," Sakura memandang lurus ke wajah Sasuke. "Kau masih ada pertemuan 'kan?"

"Aku akan melewati itu."

"Huh?" Sakura menaikkan alisnya.

Sasuke bukan tipe murid yang bisa bolos kegiatan klub begitu saja. "Aku ambil tasku dulu. Tunggu aku, okey."

Meski begitu, Sakura tidak bisa menolak. Dia mengangguk, menunggu Sasuke yang mengambil tasnya di ruang ganti.

Jujur, Sakura merasa senang dengan sifat baik Sasuke itu. Tapi... jauh di dasar hatinya ada perasaan bersalah yang tidak henti-hentinya berbisik di telinga Sakura. Dia ingin pergi menjauh dari hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Namun tidak bisa. Sakura sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam lingkaran itu dan dia tidak bisa keluar begitu saja. Sakura sudah terlanjur melukai perasaan Hinata, dan itu terus terjadi. Setiap kali Hinata yang mengalah dan menghindari Sasuke.

Tapi Sakura juga menyukai Sasuke.

Tidak bolehkah sedikit saja Sakura mengharapkan ada ruang yang tersisa di hati Sasuke untuk ditempatinya. Dia memang egois, setiap kali melihat Sasuke begitu perhatian kepada Hinata, Sakura selalu menginginkan kalau gadis itu adalah dirinya.

Setiap kali berpikir hal itu, Sakura berkata maaf di dalam hati. Karena diam-diam, dia memendam perasaan yang bisa melukai temannya sendiri.

Terkadang Sakura putus asa.

Dia begitu mencintai Sasuke.

Sakura tahu ini salah. Kalau saja Hinata tahu hal ini, dia pasti akan membenci Sakura. Hinata berhak membenci Sakura, namun sesungguhnya dia tidak ingin Hinata membencinya. Semua perasaan yang dia punya untuk Sasuke, tidak akan pernah membuat Sakura siap untuk melukai Hinata.

Mungkin.

Karena Sakura tahu Sasuke tidak akan pernah mau untuk melukai Hinata juga.

Tapi tahu 'kah kalau sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua saat ini sudah melukai Hinata.

.

.

_... Finally you betrayed me._

.

.

Sasuke tidak pernah lupa untuk menghubungi Hinata sesampainya di rumah. Hal tersebut seperti sudah menjadi ritual rutin bagi Sasuke.

Nada sambung berbunyi beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya operator yang menjawab. Bukan Hinata. Hal itu terus berulang.

Tentunya Sasuke tidak menyerah begitu saja. Dia terus mencoba menelpon Hinata hingga gadis yang dianggap masih menjadi pacarnya itu menjawab panggilannya.

Di lain tempat, Hinata duduk melipat kaki di depan dadanya. Ponselnya dibiarkan bergetar tepat di sampingnya duduk di atas kasur. Hinata tahu Sasuke sedang menelponnya, masih tetap berusaha hingga dia mengangkat panggilan Sasuke.

Namun dia belum sanggup, hatinya yang belum sanggup untuk mendengar suara Sasuke. Itu... terlalu beresiko untuk membuatnya menangis sedetik setelah mendengar suara Sasuke. Hinata benci dirinya sendiri yang begitu mencintai Sasuke, hingga dirinya tidak pernah benar-benar siap untuk melepaskan dia.

Kalau dilihat, ada garis merah tipis pada bola mata Hinata. Dia baru saja berhenti menangis. Karena ini kali kesekian bukan Sasuke yang mengantarkannya pulang. Hinata tidak menyesali hal itu, tapi perasaan kecewa yang belum juga pergi dari hatinya ketika Sasuke dengan mudah membiarkan Naruto mengantarkannya pulang.

"... Aku membencimu." Bisik Hinata dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

Hinata ingin sekali bilang hal itu tepat dihadapan Sasuke. Namun dia tidak bisa.

Hinata mencintai Sasuke. Tapi cinta Sakura kepada Sasuke sama besar seperti cintanya. Hinata memang penakut. Takut melukai perasaan Sasuke, takut melukai perasaan Sakura, tapi dia tidak sadar kalau sudah melukai perasaannya sendiri.

Dengan membiarkan Sakura menyukai Sasuke.

Hinata mencintai Sasuke.

Sasuke juga mencintai Hinata.

Tapi Hinata tahu kalau Sasuke juga mencintai Sakura yang juga mencintainya.

Hinata tahu, tapi dia tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan Sasuke. Sampai kapanpun. Makanya dia membiarkan hatinya terluka asalkan dengan begitu Sasuke akan tetap berada di sampingnya.

Kau tidak boleh menghujat Hinata bodoh, karena kau tidak tahu akan seperti apa Hinata tanpa Sasuke. Tidak tahu 'kah kalian karena Sasuke 'lah Hinata bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa takut jatuh dan mampu bangkit.

Itu karena cinta yang diberikan Sasuke, yang saat ini harus Hinata relakan terbagi menjadi dua.

.

.

_Regrets and miskates, they're memories made_

_Who would have known how bitter sweet this would tastes_

_I remember you said sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

—**Adele** – **Someone Like You**—

.

.

.

**Remember when—**_**fin**_

Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto

Author MikanKecil

.

.

.

Note: kalau emang banyak respon positif untuk fic ini, Mikan mau buat multichapnya. Tapi setelah tamatin beberapa fic dulu, ya ^^


End file.
